


Maximum Comfort

by thesunsaid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Movie Night, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsaid/pseuds/thesunsaid
Summary: A free evening put to good use.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Maximum Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



> I really loved one of your art prompts for Buffy/Willow about them having a movie night together in comfy pajamas and really wanted to write out the scene that popped up for me. Something established, something modern. I hope you enjoy it.

“Willow?” Buffy came down the stairs two at a time, wearing fuzzy blue pajamas with little white clouds. She peered around the stairs and made her way toward the kitchen drawn in by the smell of buttered popcorn. “Will?”

“Hey.” Willow met her with a smile and a large bowl of popcorn. “I was almost done, did you check on the girls?”

Buffy nodded. “Sure did, they’ve got it all under control. All good.”

“That’s great!”

“I’ll grab drinks and meet you in there?” Buffy spun on fuzzy socked feet around Willow and slid to the refrigerator.

Willow grinned, turning to watch Buffy. “On the counter, just didn’t have enough hands,” she said, holding up the bowl as evidence. 

“Course they are.” Buffy scanned the counter, found and grabbed the drinks and the large bag of M&Ms next to them. “I should’ve known.” She followed Willow from the kitchen into the living room where the T.V. was already on and paused at the opening credits. She put everything on the table and then slid down into the soft, worn couch cushions next to Willow who balanced the bowl between them. “Thanks for waiting for me,” Buffy said. “And making extra popcorn.” She tilted her head toward Willow and kissed her cheek. 

“I probably would’ve eaten it all if you weren’t here anyway,” Willow said. “Wasn’t sure if you were going to come down ready for a hunt or-” She tugged on Buffy’s sleeve- “In soft pjs.” 

“I could fight in soft pjs,” Buffy said.

“Okay sure, but--”

“It would ruin them. A waste of the comfy clothes budget.” 

“That’s true...”

“I know. I know. That’s not what you meant.” Buffy took the bowl and slid it onto the coffee table and then swung a leg over Willow’s. “It’s been busy, I know.”

“For the right reasons, Buff. It wasn’t a judgement. This is what we signed up for and I’m not complaining. Just glad you came down in the soft pjs.” She smiled and lifted her hand to Buffy’s cheek. “I’m good.”

Buffy narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips playfully judging Willow’s sincerity. “MMmm I guess I believe you.” A moment passed as she leaned her face into Willow’s touch. “I got real lucky with you,” she mused. “And I know it.”

“Don’t forget it.” Willow kissed her, lips lingering soft and gentle. She whispered, “You know... we could forget the movie and go upstairs. If we have the evening?”

“Oh no.” Buffy quickly pulled back and shook her head. “No no no. We’re watching this movie damn it. You’ve been talking about it for weeks.” She didn’t move her leg, but pulled the bowl of popcorn back over and rested it in her lap. With her free hand she leaned down and grabbed Willow’s phone and pinched the bag of M&Ms between her fingers, handing both to Willow. “Get ‘er started.”

Willow smiled and accepted both. “Well, if you insist.” Her thumb drew down the screen to show the movie controls and she pressed play. 

“I do,” Buffy said with an emphatic nod. As the credits ran and the opening score began she leaned her head on Willow’s shoulder. “I’m going to hold you to that offer though,” she whispered. “Soon as this is over.”


End file.
